An Awkward Return
by november 2 1990
Summary: Jo is back, Kendall has another girlfriend. Jo has a surprise. Jo's surprise will hate Kendall. Who is Kendall's new girlfriend, What is Jo's surprise? Why does that surprise hate Kendall? read to find out. Review. this is rated M.


**A/N I know that I was supposed to be working on the chapters that I promised, but this idea came to me while I was in mass, and while I was in class. I hope you like this. **

**Kendall, James, Logan- 18**

**Lucy- 20**

**Jo, Carlos, Camille- 17**

**Kevin- 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

I was finally going back to the Palm Woods, and I hoped to see him. I grabbed my suitcase, my son's suitcase, and my purse as I walked in, I checked in with Mr. Bitters. I had heard from Camille that Kendall and the new girl were dating. So I had a wig on. The wig made my hair all brown.

I heard Carlos and James yell, "New girl."

They came barreling towards me. Kendall and Logan were walking down after them. Kendall stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He ran up to me, and had looked at me, this girl walked up to him, and so did Camille. Jett came over and said, "Hey I'm Jett, and I was wondering." Kendall then shut him up, by pushing him away.

Kendall said, "Guys I call dibs."

Jett came back, and said, "No you had Jo, so I get her."

Kendall was then on the floor, moaning.

Carlos said, "No you have Lucy." He picked Kendall up, and said, "Dude you have to forget about Jo."

I smirked at Carlos' response, as I then started to walk to my apartment. Kevin was following.

Carlos said, "Kendall he looks like you."

Logan, "Yeah Ken he looks like your kid."

James said, "Kendall he might be your kid."

Kendall said, "Maybe he was from when Jo and I had our first time, but no it couldn't be."

Logan said, "You already had your first time and you didn't tell us."

Kendall said, "Well it was 5 days before she left for New Zealand, and her dad was out of town."

I then grabbed Kevin and ran to our apartment. I put the keys in and I put all of the stuff together. We unpacked, and then we walked down to the pool.

Kevin kept asking "Where's daddy? When can I play hockey?"

Yep he was completely Kendall in a smaller form. He wanted his dad, and he wanted hockey. He had Kendall's dimples, and eyes, but he had my hair color. His hair style was just like Kendall's. **A/N (Kendall's hair is like it is now, spiky).** I decided to call him Kevin after Kendall's dad. His middle name was Donald after Kendall, but I decided to give him Kendall's last name. So he was Kevin Donald Knight. He also had Kendall's eyebrows. He had my nose, and my hands, Kendall's feet, and well Kendall's parts.

I said, "I will let you play with daddy, in a second, go get your gear, and I will call daddy. I hid my number and I called Kendall. I said, "Hi Kendall, I just moved in, and I saw you in the lobby, I heard from others that you and the guys I met earlier played hockey, would you mind playing with Kevin."

Kendall said, "Sure."

I brought Kevin down and I told him the one with the helmet you can call uncle Carlos, the one with a comb, or the really tall one, you can call uncle Jamie, and the one with spiky black hair you can call uncle Logie. The other one is daddy.

As soon as Kevin saw Carlos with a helmet on, he said, "Uncle Carlos."

He still cannot pronounce his R's or so it sounded like Cawlos. It didn't sound like he could pronounce L's either. Carlos said, "Hi you look like Kendall."

Carlos still didn't know my name, so when he asked me, I said, "I'm Jo's sister, Alexa."

Carlos said, "Kendall quit making out with Lucy, and come here."

Kevin saw James and said, "Uncle Jamie."

He then saw Logan, and said, "Uncle Wogie."

Kendall came, and Kevin said, "Daddy."

Kevin ran up to Kendall, and I swear Kendall picked him up. Kendall said, "He looks like my mini twin. He even has Jo's nose. " He put him down.

Carlos said, "Dude this is Jo's sister." Kendall fell down again. He kept moaning. Carlos picked Kendall up.

Kendall said, "Stupid Jo doesn't have a sister."

Carlos said, "Well she says she is Jo's sister."

Kendall said, "Dude I know my own ex- girlfriend who I still miss, and wish she was here. I know she doesn't have a sister named Alexa."

James said, "Hey I'm Diamond, James Diamond."

Logan whispered in my ear, "I won't tell them." I think he noticed.

I heard Carlos ask, "Can you pick the one you would like to date?"

I then thought about it, and I pointed at Kendall.

James asked, "Kendall how do you do it?"

Kendall asked, "Do what?"

James said, "Get all the girls, you got Jo…"

Kendall said, "I miss her so much."

James said, "Jo, Lucy and now Alexa."

Kevin said, "Uncle Wogie, who is Wucy."

Logan said, "Kendall's girlfriend/friend."

Kevin said, "Daddy, Uncle Jamie, let's go."

Kendall said, "He thinks I'm his daddy."

Carlos said, "Guys think, Jo doesn't have a sister, so that girl is probably Jo."

Kendall walked up to me, and he kissed me. I kissed back of course, and Kendall pulled away and said, "Guys it's Jo."

Logan asked, "How did you figure it out just by kissing her?"

Kendall said, "Well look at this kid, he looks so much like me, but he had Jo's nose. Jo doesn't have a sister, and she said that she would date me. Jo always kisses me in a certain way too. It wasn't that hard."

Logan said, "I knew, and Camille told me."

I said, "Well Kendall he's yours, and Carlos, I'm surprised Kendall didn't figure it out earlier."

Kevin asked, "Can we play hockey now?"

Kendall laughed and said, "Sure."

Carlos and he were racing to see who would get to the car first. Lucy asked, "Kendall can we go on a date, in ten minutes?"

I didn't need Kendall blowing off his own son, so I started to walk with Logan and James. Kendall said, "Lucy sorry, but I need to hang out with Kevin."

Lucy stomped away. Kendall caught up with us. Logan and James sat in the front, Kevin, Carlos, Kendall, and I sat in the back. Carlos was sharing a seat with Kevin, and then Kendall sat next to them. I pulled my wig off, and Kendall put his arm around me. Kevin and Carlos were having a staring contest, and then Kevin won.

Kevin asked, "Daddy do you know my name?"

Kendall said, "Kevin."

Kevin asked, "What about my middle name?"

Kendall said, "I don't know."

Kevin said, "It's Donald."

Kendall whispered to me, "He has my dad's name. Kevin Donald." Kevin then went back to playing with Carlos. Kendall leaned in and he kissed my cheek.

I had said, "Kendall he acts a lot like you, and Carlos."

Kendall said, "So, Jo I missed you a lot."

I said, "Prove it."

Kendall tilted my head, and kissed me on the lips.

I said, "Kendall don't you have a girlfriend."

Kendall said, "Yeah but I was with you first, and you had me first."

I said, "Kendall you can't do that to her."

Carlos said, "Jo, he has a lot of energy."

When we got to the rink, Kendall brought him into the locker room, and he got him in his gear. Kevin was really strong for his age, but that comes from Kendall. Kevin had checked Logan, and Kendall, had run up to him and given him a hug.

Kevin scored on Carlos, and Kendall was amazed. Kendall came near me and he asked, "Is he really my son?"

I said, "Kendall look at him, he looks like you, and he loves hockey."

Kendall kissed me on the lips again, but this one turned into a little bit of a make out session, but I noticed, and pulled away. Kendall ran back out onto the ice. He, James, and Kevin were beating Logan and Carlos. After it was just Kendall and Kevin. They ended up winning, 3-2.

Kevin said, "Mommy, me and daddy, we won."

I said, "Well your daddy is the best."

Kendall looked at me when I said that, and he asked, "Jo do you want to go out with us to eat?" I looked at Kevin, and he wanted to, he and Carlos were doing can we faces, so I nodded. Kendall said, "I'll order for you."

I wonder what he will order for me. Kevin ordered a kids meal, Carlos ordered corndogs, Kendall ordered 3 cheeseburgers for himself, and then he ordered me a specific meal. James ordered a salad, and Logan didn't get anything.

When we pulled up, Carlos and Kevin were sharing food, and James was eating his salad. Kendall got me a salad with my favorite dressing, Italian dressing. He also got us a shake, called the shamrock shake. I had started to drink it and Kendall put another straw in it. I had then eaten my salad. Kendall had finished his 3 burgers before I could finish my salad. Kendall then started to eat some of my salad. I saw some dressing on his face, so I kissed it, and once my lips attached to his face, I had stuck my tongue out, and licked it up. I then pulled away.

Once we got to the Palm Woods, Logan collected all of the trash, Carlos and Kevin were doing something, and James was checking himself out. Kendall had his arm around me, and then he saw Lucy's back, he got his arm off of me, and Lucy saw him and asked, "Who's this?"

Kendall said, "My ex- girlfriend Jo."

Kevin ran up to Kendall, and asked, "Daddy, why does she have black and red hair?"

Kendall said, "Her mom had red hair, and her dad had black hair, so she has black and red hair." Kevin then ran to Carlos.

Lucy asked, "Why did he call you daddy?"

Kendall said, "He's my son."

Lucy asked, "Who's the mother?"

Kendall said, "She is" while pointing at me.

I had heard Lucy say, "You had a child and didn't tell me."

Kendall said, "I found out today."

Lucy said, "But he is like 5 years old, how did you just find out?"

Kendall said, "Well Jo came back today, and here Kevin was."

Lucy said, "Oh so are you and Jo a thing."

Kendall said, "No we are just friends."

Lucy had then kissed Kendall's cheek, and left.

Kendall said, "Friends with benefits."

I said, "Kendall."

Kendall put his arm around me again, and we walked to my apartment. Everything was unpacked. Kendall was going to move in in a few days, so he can be with Kevin.

Kevin really likes Carlos, but then again Carlos likes kids, and acts like them, so I don't see why not. Carlos and Kevin were having a smoothie drinking contest. Kevin loved it here, and he wants to know when Kendall will be living with us.

I had said, "Kendall you have a girlfriend, and I don't want to help you cheat on her."

I then said, "I am going to go out with one of the guys until you break up with her."

I decided I will go out with Carlos because Kevin already likes him. I had then asked Kevin to go see daddy.

I asked Carlos, "Hey Carlos I need to get back with Kendall, do you mind pretending to go out with me until Kendall and Lucy split?"

Carlos said, "Sure."

I had tried to explain to Kevin what was going on, but he didn't understand. Kevin saw Kendall and Lucy kiss. He got really upset after that. Whenever we were with the guys, Kevin would ignore Kendall. I signed Kevin up for the local hockey team, and when I got home, I saw Kevin pouting while Kendall was trying to talk to him.

When Kevin saw me he ran up to me. He hugged me. Carlos walked in, and Kevin ran up to him. James walked in no later than 45 seconds. Kevin hugged him, and when Logan came in Kevin wanted to hop on his back. Carlos let Kevin wear his helmet, for a little bit.

Kendall pulled me aside, and asked, "Why does he hate me?"

I said, "He saw you kiss Lucy."

Kendall said, "Oh."

Kendall said, "Guys, do you mind if Jo and I talk to Kevin alone."

The guys then left the room. Kevin still didn't look Kendall in the eye. Kendall said, "Kev, I love your mom, it's just that I have a girlfriend, but I really love your mom. I would do anything for her."

Kevin had an 'are you lying to me' look on, and I knew, because Kendall does the same face. Kevin had said, "Mommy, I'm tired."

I picked Kevin up, and I carried him back to the apartment. Kendall slowly followed. I tucked him in, and then I sat on the couch. Kendall sat down with me. He had his arm around me, and I had my arms on my lap. Kendall leaned in to kiss me. He had cupped my face, and he started to make out with me. I had put my arms around his neck, and Kendall tilted his head and groaned.

Kendall had a phone call but he ignored it. He just kept kissing me. I guess it was his way of saying I really love you. Kevin still didn't like Kendall, and Kendall didn't like that. Someone knocked on the door, and I started to pull away, but Kendall pulled me back in. The person on the other side of the door had just come in and saw Kendall and me kissing.

It was Lucy. She was so mad at Kendall for willingly cheating on her, and she started to swear at him, and Kevin woke up. Kevin came in crying. He ran right to Kendall.

Kendall had held him close, and Lucy said, "Kendall Knight you are a fucking bitch, who needs to clean his shit up."

I said, "Lucy get out, I don't need you swearing around my son."

Lucy just stayed.

I said, "My dad is a marine, he will make you leave, he had security all around this apartment, if you even dare to mess with me, my dad will kill you."

Lucy then ran away. Kendall asked, "Is that true?"

I said, "No, but he will kill her."

Kevin stopped crying, and he had wanted me. He asked, "Mommy, why is daddy here?"

I said, "Daddy came to apologize to me, and you, and he wants to know when you'll finally stop ignoring him."

Kevin said, "I won't forgive him until, I know he doesn't like that ugly butt head with stupid hair colors." He's very stubborn, but that comes from both Kendall and I.

Kevin then went to bed. I then asked Kendall, "How do you plan on making it up to him?"

Kendall said, "I might just buy him, and you a jumbo stuffed animal, with roses and chocolates, but maybe I might do something else."

I asked, "What is something else?"

Kendall said, "This." He then started to kiss me again, and he had his arm around my waist, and the other on my breast. Kendall slipped his hand under my shirt, and started to feel around. He had unclasped my bra, I had shivered, and I had felt him, kneed my breasts. I had started to rub his groin. Kendall and I had to hold in the moans, because Kevin was next door.

We heard the knob turn, and we separated, I clasped my bra, and Kendall had covered his hard on. Kevin came out, and asked, "Mommy, can I see Uncle Carlos?"

Carlos came over, and he slept with Kevin the entire night. I slept with Kendall last night. Carlos had to leave early in the morning, so did Kendall, so I made Kevin his favorite, organic pancakes. He liked organic and so did Kendall. About 45 minutes later, Kendall came in drenched with sweat. He kissed me on the cheek, and grabbed a few pancakes. He ran to the couch. I had stopped making pancakes, and started to clean up.

Once I finished I had cuddled with Kendall, and Kevin had asked, "Mommy, can I go play hockey?"

I said, "Ask daddy, Uncle James, Uncle Logan or Uncle Carlos."

Kevin asked, "Mommy where's Uncle Carlos?"

Carlos came inside the apartment, and said, "I heard my name."

Kevin yelled, "Cawlos."

Carlos hugged him, and he agreed to play hockey with Kevin.

Kendall said, "Jo I screwed it, he doesn't even like me." Kendall had put his face, in his hands, and had just sat there.

I said, "Ken you didn't screw it, you just got to show him that you love him, because he knows you love me, and so do I."

I kissed his cheek lightly. Kendall said, "I am going to go the rink and play with Kevin. Do you want to come?"

I said, "Sure, just let me get dressed."

Kendall walked in with me to get dressed. I mean Kendall's already seen me, so there's nothing to worry about. Wait what if Kendall has seen Lucy? I said to myself, Kendall loves you. I started to change, and Kendall grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, and he kissed me lightly. I had then got out of his grip and said, "Kendall let's finish getting ready first."

We got out the door, and Kendall wanted to drive. I let him drive, and when we got there, Kendall saw Carlos and Kevin having a ball. They were laughing, and having fun. Kendall said, "I can't hate Carlos, but I wish that was me. He is my son."

Kevin's birthday was coming up, so maybe Kendall will get him the best present ever.

Kendall got on the ice, and said, "Alright Kev, it's you and Uncle Carlos against me."

Carlos was goalie, and Kevin played the front. Kevin and Carlos beat Kendall, and Kevin yelled, "I beat daddy, I beat daddy."

Kendall came out, and he whispered to me, "I let him win." Kevin was so happy; he jumped on Carlos' back.

I knew Kendall wished that that was him. I jumped on Kendall's back, and Kendall held me up, and Kevin said, "I want to go on daddy, I want to go on daddy." I got off, and I said, "Ken see he still likes you, you're his dad."

Carlos and I carried their bags. We put them into the cars. I got in with Carlos, and Kevin went with Kendall. Carlos and I got back to the apartment before Kendall and Kevin did, and when they got in, Kevin said, "Mommy, daddy let me sit in the front."

Kendall said, "Kev don't tell her that, it's our secret."

I said, "Kendall Knight, you let him sit in the front, he is only 5 years old."

Kevin said, "We even got to drive really fast."

Kendall shushed him. I said, "Kendall."

Kendall pulled Kevin into his room. Carlos and I had leaned up against the door Kendall said, "Kev, don't tell mommy that. You can tell me and Uncle Carlos. Don't tell Uncle Logie, Uncle Jamie, or mommy. What we do can sometimes make mommy mad, so whatever we do is between us okay. Daddy will get in trouble, and we won't be able to do that anymore."

Kevin said, "Okay daddy."

Kendall and Kevin came out, and Kendall asked, "Kev, do you want to go on the swirly slide in Uncle Carlos' apartment?"

Kevin nodded, and Carlos took him. I said, "Kendall you can't put a 5 year old in the front."

Kendall said, "Jo relax, he wouldn't get in the car, with me, so I told him I would let him sit in the front. I drove really fast, because it was 65 mph, and Kevin apparently thinks that that is fast."

I said, "Kendall don't tell me to relax."

Kendall had grabbed me, and pulled me closer. He hugged me, and asked, "Jo would you go on a date with me tonight?"

I said, "Of course."

Kendall said, "Carlos can babysit Kevin."

I said, "Okay, and by the way it's Kevin's birthday in two days."

Kendall said, "Okay, so after our date, we go shopping for his present."

I said, "Ken, I get him a gift from me, and you get him a gift from you. Make sure you tell the guys."

Kendall went back to 2J, and I got ready. Kendall picked me up, and had gotten me flowers. I put them into a vase. I kissed Kendall and he started to slide up my dress. I pulled away, and said, "Later."

We walked out, and went to his car, he pulled up to Blue Violet, **A/N I don't own this if it is real.** This was the restaurant Kendall and I had our first date at. Kendall had a private table for the two of us, and we ate food. Kendall had spaghetti and meatballs, and I had ravioli. Kendall had one of my raviolis and I had one of his meatballs. We then shared cheesecake, we then left, and Kendall brought me somewhere, but I didn't know where. Kendall pulled up, and he opened the door, he said, "Jo we are at the store, I want you to see what I am buying Kevin. I said, "Ken, I am in heels."

Kendall said, "That's why I brought these." He pulled out a pair of flats. I thanked him, and I put them on. Kendall and I went into the stuffed animal section. Kendall bought the biggest stuffed animal he could find. He also bought Kevin a bike, and a go kart. I kissed his cheek. I bought him a hockey stick, and I bought him a monster truck.

We went to my apartment, and Kendall couldn't get the stuffed animal inside the apartment. Kendall had to shove it in. He finally got it in, and he put it somewhere where Kevin wouldn't look. He also put the bike in my room and the go cart in my room. I put the hockey stick in my room, with the monster truck.

Kevin had come in in about 30 minutes after we had hidden everything. I was in sweats and a tee shirt. Kendall was in boxers and a wife beater. Kevin went to bed, and Kendall and I had an extreme make out session on my bed. We almost had sex, but since Kevin was in the apartment, we didn't. I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up, Kendall was on top of me.

I couldn't move, so I had kissed his him, and he said, "I have a girlfriend."

He was still asleep. He muttered, "My girlfriend wouldn't like that."

What was he imagining? I shook him, and he saw me. He kissed me. I asked, "Ken what were you dreaming about?"

Kendall said, "Well Lucy was trying to seduce me, and but I kept seeing you, and I kept calling you my girlfriend, and you were still in New Zealand. I then pictured you in a plane, and I saw you enter the Palm Woods, I then came down with the guys, and I actually saw a brown haired girl with a little boy."

Kendall then said, "Don't worry, I love you."

Kendall kissed my forehead, and asked, "Jo where's Kevin?"

I said, "I don't know, let's go check." Carlos came in with Kevin after Kendall and I left our room."

I asked, "Kevin Donald Knight, why were you outside the apartment, without mommy or daddy?"

Kevin said, "I looked through the magnifying glass in the door, and I saw Uncle Carlos, so I opened the door."

Kendall said, "Okay as long as you knew not to open to strangers."

I said, "KENDALL!"

I then said, "Kevin next time someone knocks on the door, come get mommy or daddy okay."

Kevin said, "Okay mommy."

Kevin then went with Carlos to the arcade. I said, "Kendall you need to show Kevin what's right and what wrong."

Kendall said, "Jo I think that you're going a little too hard on him, he's just a kid."

I said, "Kendall if you feel that way then maybe we should split."

Kendall then said, "Fine."

Kendall then left my apartment, and Kevin came back inside. It was 1 day until Kevin's birthday. Kevin asked, "Mommy why are you crying?"

I said, "Kev, mommy got mad at daddy because he wasn't doing some things right, so mommy and daddy split."

I let Kevin go with who he wanted to, and he wanted to stay with me, because he doesn't really know Kendall. Kevin curled up in a ball in my lap. Camille came to the door, saying that Kendall is passed out on the couch. I had asked why, and she told me that he was so sad that he and you weren't together anymore. What happened?

I said, "Camille Kendall wasn't taking this whole parenting thing seriously and he let Kevin sit in the front, he drove really fast, he didn't use car seats, he had wasn't mad when Kevin left this morning, and he was just treating Kevin like a friend not like a son. I can't have a guy who does that."

Camille said, "I understand, I will talk to Kendall."

I then invited Carlos over, and had Kevin go with James for a little bit. I told Camille and Carlos my plan. My plan was for Carlos and me to attempt a kiss at a certain time, and for Kendall to come in at that time.

Camille had told Kendall, "I think Jo and Carlos are getting together right now in her apartment. You need to apologize to her for not being a good dad to Kevin. She was really mad."

Kendall ran to my door, and almost knocked the hinges down. I didn't open the door. I said, "Carlos now." Kendall opened the door, and we were less than half a centimeter away from kissing. I said, "Oh hey Kendall, Camille."

Kendall asked, "Jo can I talk to you?"

I agreed, and then Kendall pulled me into my room. He said, "Jo I'm sorry, I can't see you kiss, or make a romantic motion to another guy. I also am sorry for not being a good dad to Kevin, and I'm sorry for everything, and I want to know, will you take me back."

I said, "Show me you love me."

Kendall attacked my lips, and I melted.

**Camille's Pov**

Carlos and I didn't hear talking so we opened the door. We saw Kendall on top of Jo with his and her top off. They were making out, and Kendall had been going at her pants, so Carlos and I shut the door. James walked in with Kevin and Kevin asked, "Where's mommy, and daddy?"

Carlos always has no trap, and he said, "In their room, I will go get them."

**Carlos' Pov**

I walked on Jo giving Kendall a blowjob. I turned around, and I said, "Jo, Kendall, Kevin wants to see you."

They said that they would be out in a minute.

Kendall and Jo walked out holding hands. I guess they got back together. I whispered to Camille, "She gave him a blowjob when I walked in." Camille said, "Wow Jo I didn't think you would do that."

Jo asked, "Do what?"

I said, "Jo she will tell you later."

Jo nodded, and she held onto Kendall's waist.

**Jo's Pov**

I held onto his waist, while Kendall wrapped his arm around me. I had felt his fingers start to wander around. Kendall said, "So guys, get Logan, and we can drop Kevin off with my mom, and we can go to the club nearby."

They agreed, and when we dropped Kevin off, he got attached to Katie. We had walked into the club. On the side, we could see this guy and this girl having sex against the wall. This other girl was grinding into this guy. We were in line waiting, and I heard some guy call out to me, "Hey sexy want to go under the covers, and fuck so hard?"

Kendall said, "You fuck off, she is mine to fuck, and I don't need you to touch her. She loves me, and I love her. I will fuck her better than you." Kendall grabbed me, and brought me in. I felt a little embarrassed at what Kendall said.

Kendall said, "6." The guy let us in, and when we got in almost every person was lap dancing. Kendall grabbed my hips, and he pulled me close so no one would touch me. I had kissed him, and Kendall pushed his hands south of the equator. He had shoved his hands down my jeans. He had felt me through my underwear. Kendall had pulled away and muttered, "You're so wet."

I said, "Ken, stop that." Kendall pulled out, and he had slipped his hands under my shirt, and I said, "Ken condom."

He pulled away, and took out his wallet. He showed me it, and I said, "Where to?"

Kendall said, "In the back there's a closet."

Kendall led me to the back closet, and Jett was in there with two girls. Kendall said, "Jo I'm very horny right now."

I wrapped my arms around him, and I started to make out with him. Kendall had shoved me against a wall. I had felt him getting hard. Kendall said, "Look at Logan."

Logan and Camille were starting to strip against this wall. I looked at James, and Carlos. James was leading this red head to the back. Carlos kept saying, "kittens, kittens, kittens." We really forgot he acts a lot younger.

Kendall started to suck my neck. He had left 3 purple marks. I had held Kendall's head, and I had started to tug at his shirt, and I managed to kiss part of his chest, by pulling down the middle of his shirt. Kendall had just taken off his shirt. I swear a bunch of girls came over and looked at Kendall. One of them started to touch his biceps. Kendall said, "Bitches, I have a fucking awesome girlfriend who I want right now. Leave me alone." One of them said, "You will regret this."

Kendall then pushed me up against the wall again, and I had my arms around his neck again. Kendall tried to take my shirt off. He finally managed to get it off, and some guys came up to us, and said, "Dude, $500.00 bucks if I fuck her." Another one said, "Dude she's fucking hot."

One more guy said, "I'm gonna rape her."

Kendall said, "Yo faggots, get away, I am her beau. Go fuck some other bitch." I said, "I have a boyfriend."

One of the guys said, "She talks so amazing."

Kendall said, "Shut the fuck up. She is mine. I already took one thing you can't take, her virginity."

One of the guys said, "She's not a virgin, so she already knows what to do."

Kendall said, "Leave her alone, you mother fuckers."

Kendall then said, "Jo let's get outta here."

Kendall and I grabbed our clothes, and we left. We grabbed James, Carlos, Logan, and Camille, and we left. Logan drove with Camille in the front. I sat on Kendall's lap, and James, Carlos, and Kendall all sat in the back. I faced Kendall, so we could kiss. Kendall and I kissed for a while. Kendall started to slide my shirt up. I poked his chest, and I started to grab his penis. I had put my hand on the bulge that formed. James said, "Sex mates quit having sex while we're here."

Kendall said, "So you like it when I do this."

Kendall massaged my breasts, and had given me another hickey. We got to the apartment and Kendall and I had a rough but sweet sex. Kendall made sure to put a condom on. I woke up, and I had asked, "Kenny where's Kevin?"

Kendall said, "With Katie."

Kendall then wrapped his arm around me. He had then lain down on top of me, and he had said, "Jo you are so beautiful."

Kendall kissed me all over, and he had stuck his head in between my legs. I had blown him.

We got dressed after a while, and we went to wish Kevin a happy birthday. We brought Kevin to our apartment. We had given Kevin his hockey stick, a huge stuffed animal, a go kart, a bike and a monster truck. Carlos gave him, a toy dinosaur, and a plastic helmet. James gave him hair care products, and 20 bucks. Logan gave him books. Katie gave him $50.00.

We took Kevin to the amusement park, and all he wanted to do, is be with Katie.

Kendall and I went under the pier, and made out.

Kevin said when we got back to the apartment, "Best birthday ever." Kendall and I couldn't disagree.

It was the day Kendall and I had tried for another child.

**A/N I hope you liked it, I am trying to think of ideas for your requests, just keep sending them, remember to favorite and follow both me and this story, and to follow me on instagram and twitter at 1AllisonMullins. Also follow by back up instagram for photos of just the. guys at kendallschmidt13. **


End file.
